I Have a Sweettooth
by Root Beer Baby
Summary: A collection of snippets inspired by Tooth and Bunnymund of Rise. Chapter Four up. Cover image by chimchiri of tumblr.
1. Chapter One: Catch Me If You Can

**Wow, I finally decided to write something!**

**Anyways, if you can't tell by the title, these are ficlets inspired by the pairing Bunny/Tooth from ****_Rise of the Guardians_****. I'm going to try and update at least twice a week but don't hold me too that. Also, if you, the reader, have any ideas that you would like to see done, send me a note and I might write about it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Catch Me If You Can

Tooth peered over the pillar before splaying against it again. She giggled slightly, unable to contain her excitement.

"C'mon shelia, were ya hiding?" Asked a familiar voice.

Tooth giggled again; she loved playing hide and seek. There was something about the thrill of the chase that made thing special. Besides, Bunny had to work for her love sometimes. It made things fun, kept their romance fresh. Plus, it was fun to torture him sometimes.

It was a shock to her that Bunnymund, the stoic and silent Easter Bunny, turned out to be a cuddler. Whenever he could, he'd wrap his strong around her waist and pull her into a hug. They'd find a nice secluded area in the Warren or the palace; once they found a spot, Bunny would content himself with snuggling, kissing and nipping. Tooth would giggle, his fur lightly tickling her body. Eventually, he would end up laying down, his head in her lap.

And while she loved those moments, she loved making Bunnymund earn them.

Bunny looked around the corner but didn't find his beloved Tooth. He frowned for a second; it wasn't fair that he couldn't use his tunnels. She said that would be cheating. Despite that, he was determined to find her so he could get some cuddling time in. And while he would hate to admit it, he loved chasing after her. There was something extremely sexy about it.

"I'm going to find you!" He called out. "Sooner or later, I'll find you."

"No you won't!" Tooth called back.

Bunny looked around but Tooth didn't come out of her hiding place. But she was close, he could tell. With his powerful ears, he listened very carefully. Suddenly, he picked up the sound of vibrating wings. Even if she didn't speak, her wings never stopped fluttering. He followed the sound, trying his hardest not to make a noise. He looked behind the pillar and found Tooth.

"Gotcha!" He said, reaching out and trying to grab her.

"Aiee!" Tooth squealed, dodging him.

"C'mere you little minx!"

"No!"

"Yes!" He tackled her. "Now I've got you!"

"Let me go you beast!" She said before dissolving into giggles.

"Never!" He replied, turning her around so he faced her. "I found you. That means I win. Where's my prize?"

"Right here."

Tooth wrapped her arms around the Pooka's neck and pulled him into a kiss. She felt Bunny smile against her lips and he returned the kiss, pinning her against the pillar. As much as she loved the thrill of the chase, what she loved the most was when he won and she gave him his prize.


	2. Chapter Two: Practice

**_Wow, where did all this love come from?_**

**_Thank you guys! I love you all so much! _**

**_Okay, this one is uber short too but I promise, the next one will be much longer and hopefully better. Oh and thank you Red, my dear friend for putting up for me. Send me ideas!_**

**_With love,_**

**_Root Beer Baby_**

* * *

"Hello Tooth. No, that won't work," Bunny muttered. "Hey there Toothy. Oh lord, no that won't work either."

The blue Pooka stared at himself in the mirror. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. At least no one was around right now or he would die of embarrassment. Was that even possible?

"Okay, let's try this again," He told himself, inhaling deeply. "Why hello there Tooth. Fancy seeing you here! Me? Oh, I'm just chilling."

Chilling? What was he, Jack Frost? That sounded awful. He sighed, realizing that he wasn't doing so well. How come he couldn't do this? People in the movies seemed to be able to say these things without a problem. Besides, he was the bloody Easter bunny. He fought against wolves, killer gingerbread men and the boogey man! This should be nothing compared to that.

He thought, thinking about the advice he gotten from North; be straightforward.

"Alright, starting over," He said. "Hello Tooth, wanna make out? Argh, no that sounds awful! Why would I take advice from North?"

He thought some more. Sandy had given him some advice. Or at least, he thought it was dating advice. The little man had shown Bunny how to talk to Tooth with little dream sand figures. They acted out Bunny acting like a gentleman towards Tooth, with grand gestures and signs. It wasn't his style but he was willing to try anything.

"Good evening m'lady," He said, bowing to the mirror. "My, don't you look ravishing tonight?"

Gosh, that sounded awful! I wasn't that it was bad but it wasn't him! He couldn't talk to Tooth like that. She would see right through this charade. The last thing he wanted to do was pretend to be something he wasn't. That wouldn't be fair to Tooth or to himself. Still, this was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Why can't I just say it?" He asked his reflection. "Those simple words, I love you. I love Tooth ever since I first saw her. She's the most beautiful thing ever created and if I could, I would spend every waking moment with her. She's perfect."

"Bunny?"

Bunnymund felt his heart stop. He glanced up to see the tooth fairy hovering above him. He felt his face turn bright red; how long had she been there? He wanted to make a hole and burrow into it, never to return but he realized something. Tooth wasn't made. In fact, the look she wore showed she was happy.

"I….I've never heard someone say those things about me," She said, landing in front of him. "Those were the sweetest compliments I've ever heard!"

"Um…well…." The grown pooka found himself stammering.

"Did you mean it? Any of it?" She asked.

Bunny continued to stammer, his heart beating like a wild drum. Tooth stared at him, her eyes full of hope. It was now or never, he told himself. He had to say something to her; there was no turning back. Sighing, he inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Yes, I did," He said, his voice soft. "I meant every single word. I know I should have told you this a long time ago but I just….got scared I guess. You're the queen of tooth fairies and I'm a six foot tall rabbit. Why on Earth would you ever consider being with me? I have nothing to offer you and…"

Bunny found his words dying as he felt a pair of soft lips against his. His eyes were wide as Tooth kissed him, his heart just about ready to burst out of his chest. The fairy pulled back, a smile on her face.

"You talk too much." She said.


	3. Chp 3: You Don't Know You're Beautiful

**_Even more reviews? Wow, you guys are so awesome. :)_**

**_Anyways, this is a chapter inspired by a song and the song in question is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Now almost everybody has heard this song but if you haven't, here is a link to the song: watch?v=QJO3ROT-A4E._**

**_If you have a song that you think would be perfect for a Sweettooth snippet, send me a song name and artist name. I'll look into it._**

**_I do not owe the song. All rights belong to Syco Records._**

**_With love,_**

**_Root Beer Baby aka Jubileenab_**

* * *

Chapter Three: What Makes You Beautiful

Tooth flew past the windows of the dark houses. Another successful night of tooth collecting! They had finished rather early so she had enough time to head back to the palace. But as the multicolored fairy began to head home, she spotted a bright light in the distance. It caught her attention and since she had nothing else to do, she decided to investigate.

As she got closer, she saw a huge group of people who were all shouting and dancing. Looking up, she saw a huge stage with lights. Five young men danced on the stage, singing as they moved about. The closer she got, the louder the music became and she then realized that she recognized the music. It was a popular boy band among young girls. Something directed? No, that wasn't it.

"One Direction!" She said. "That's the name of the band! I think they sang that song I like."

Tooth loved music. When she was out in the field, she loved listening to the songs the humans liked. This One Direction, which consisted of five boys, was extremely popular with the younger crowd; Tooth heard them on radios when she snuck into houses to get teeth. There was this one song they sang about being beautiful. It made her feel giddy; it was so utterly sweet.

Tooth floated along until she found a lone tree. She landed on one of the branches and watched the concert. Maybe they would play that song! This was exciting in way; she had never been to an actual concert before. She had always wanted to go to one.

"Tooth?"

Tooth looked around to see the Easter Bunny. She motioned to him to join her. He managed to jump up the tree and land onto the branch she was sitting on.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Aster," She said with a small smile. "Easter isn't until next month."

"I'm scoping out potential hiding places," He said. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Just listening to the music." She answered.

"I didn't know you were a fan of human music." He said, sitting next to her.

"I love all music." Tooth replied.

The music started up again and the crowd went into a frenzy. Tooth also became excited when she realized what song was about to play.

"Oh, I love this song!" She squealed. "It's so cute!"

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make-up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

Tooth sang along, dancing slightly. Bunnymund couldn't help but smile at Tooth's eagerness. It was kind of adorable. The Pooka would never admit it (or so he thought) but he found Tooth to be cute. No, not just cute. She was..

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

How odd it was that song summed up his feelings perfectly.

Bunnymund was a master at hiding things so it was no wonder he could hide his feelings very well. All these years, Tooth had never once suspected that he loved her. As strong as the guardian of hope appeared to be, he was deathly afraid of rejection. The fairy queen was extremely beautiful and she had no shortage of suitors. It was possible for her to have any lover she chose.

Sitting so close to her, it was hard not to adore her; her bright round, lavender eyes; her dazzling, iridescent feathers; her soft, warm smile. She was simply breath taking. Falling in love with her was all too easy. You'd have to be blind not to realize how perfect she was.

The song continued; Tooth continued her adorable little dance. This was one of the times that Bunny was glad that most humans couldn't see them. This was a nice, little moment he could share with Tooth. He smiled to himself, knowing that Jack would be jealous.

_So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

"Isn't song just the sweetest thing you've ever heard?" Tooth suddenly asked Bunny, breaking him out of his trance. He merely nodded. "I just love it. It's so sweet, so romantic. Too bad no one will ever sing this to me."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, somewhat shocked she would think such a thing.

"Oh, I'm just not that interesting." Tooth said, sighing slightly.

"That's not true!" Bunnymund said, flabbergasted. "You're extremely fascinating! You're smart, bubbly, you're a fantastic fighter, you're gorgeous and…."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Tooth asked, her eyes wide.

Aw crikey.

Had he just said that out loud? It had just slipped out! He would take it back but looking at Tooth with those happy eyes, he realized it would really hurt her. And it wasn't like he didn't mean it. Bunnymund had always admired her beauty. Honestly, there was no turning back now.

"Yes, I think you're really pretty. Beautiful in fact." He said, his face growing warm.

Tooth giggled before scooting closer to him. "What else do you think of me?"

"Um…." The pooka gulped. "I think you're fun to be around."

"And?" Tooth grabbed for his paw.

"When I see you," He looked into her eyes. "My day gets brighter."

"And?" She was extremely close to him.

He had to say it. This was his chance!

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful!_

The music swelled, the crowd cheered. At that moment, Bunny felt Tooth's lips against his. The world around them began to melt as they held each other. He wrapped his arms around the small fairy, bringing her close to him. They held the kiss for a few seconds before they both pulled back. They both sighed happily.

"So does this count as our first date?" Tooth asked.

"I would say yes."

She smiled and leaned against him, closing his eyes. Bunny leaned against the tree as the crowd beneath knew nothing of the new love that started above them.


	4. Chapter Four: The Wonder of Meds

_**Gosh, this one was fun to write.**_

_**Yet again, I must say thank you to all who love my cruddy writing. I do not deserve you. Also, I must thank my darling friend RedMagus for putting up with my fan girling and for the critiques. **_

_**Now this scenario might seem familiar to Bunnymund fans and it was inspired by a comic created by the extremely talented and awesome Rinpin. Here a link to said comic s well as her tumblr: post/39009408857/welp-i-regret-nothing-cause-honestly-i-dont#notes**_

_**So go to her tumblr, reblog it, love it and follow her.**_

_**And as always, enjoy!**_

_**Root Beer Baby**_

* * *

Chapter Four: The Wonder of Meds

Jack couldn't contain his laughter. The grey pooka was completely loopy from the shot North had given him. After singing _Here Comes Peter Cottontail_ with botched lyrics and talking to dust bunnies, Bunnymund was now babbling about random topics. As of now, he was on the subject of Lady Gaga.

"I'm telling ya mate," He began. "If you listen to her song _Poker Face_ backwards, she's singing about stealing my eggs."

"Really?" Jack snickered slightly.

"I swear it's true!" The pooka declared. "She also tried to sneak into my Warren once!"

There was a soft knock at the door. Jack tore himself away from his entertainment and opened the door. Hovering there was the tooth fairy. She smiled at Jack who grinned in return.

"It's my turn to stay with Bunny," She said. "You can take a break."

"Okay, I need to recharge the camera anyways." The spirit of fun said with a smirk.

Tooth floated into the room as Jack past her and closed the door. Upon seeing the brightly colored fairy, a huge grin appeared on Bunny's face. He slicked back his ears and then did a breath check. Then, he propped himself up, trying to look suave; of course, he failed. Tooth placed herself next to him on the bed, unaware of his strange behavior.

"How are you feeling Bunny?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'm feeling fine," He said, scooting close to her "I'm doing better now that you're here."

"Do you need anything?" Tooth asked, oblivious to Bunny's attempts at flirting. "A pillow or some soup?"

"How about a kiss?" He asked, reaching for her.

"What?" Tooth stood up. "A kiss? From me?"

Bunny nodded, his lips puckered. He tried to grab Tooth who merely floated out of the way. She knew that her friend had suffered a rather nasty accident at his Warren and had been given drugs to help with the pain. But she never thought he would have such an adverse reaction to it. The normally quiet and strong guardian of hope was now starring at her with a rather lustful grin.

"C'mon Toothy," He said, getting out of the bed. "Just one, little kiss."

"Aster, lay back down," She commanded in her sternest voice. "You need to rest."

"I'll lay down with you lay with me."

"Aster!" Tooth's face turned bright red

"Just one kiss love, that's all I'm asking for."

Suddenly, he jumped towards her. Thankfully the meds had dulled his speed so she was able to dodge him. He turned around and jumped towards again but she still managed to fly out of the way. Quickly as she could, she opened the door and flew out into the workshop hall way.

"Playing hard to get eh shelia?" He called after her. "Okay, I'm coming after ya!"

Tooth zoomed forward, her heart racing. Never before had Bunny been so forward with her! It wasn't like him at all. It wasn't like she hadn't entertained the idea of receiving a kiss from him but not this! He wasn't in the right mental state. If she kissed him now, she felt lie she would be taking advantage of him.

She looked back to see if he was following her but she suddenly crashed into something. Two hands grabbed her and she looked up to see Bunnymund in front of her. She stared at him, completely flabbergasted.

"Tunnels darling!" He said. "Now gimme some sugar!"

"NO!" She shouted, trying to get free. "Bunny, you're not well!"

"I'll feel better once ya kiss me!" He replied, his lips puckered.

Had he always been this strong? She couldn't seem to get free of his grip. And why was he suddenly so intent on kissing her? While she was flattered, she felt like this wasn't right. But he was so obsessed with a kiss from her, she felt she would have no choice. Still, she could use this situation to her advantage.

"Okay Aster, you win. I'll give you a kiss," She began but she raised her hand to stop his lips. "I'll give you a kiss if you lay down."

"That's all I have to do to get a kiss? Okay!" Bunnymund grinned. "To the bedroom!"

Tooth had to help her loopy friend back towards his room for he still was having trouble keeping himself steady. The whole way he babbled about many things from dust bunnies to some royal person named GaGa. They managed to get back to the room but they weren't able to avoid stares from the confused yetis. Finally, she got him into the bed and under the covers.

"There!" Tooth sighed.

"Pucker up Toothy!" He said, his lips puckered.

Tooth merely rolled her eyes. She floated slightly upwards and placed a small kiss on his head. Bunnymund's face fell.

"That's not a kiss!"

"It is so a kiss! You said you wanted a kiss and I gave it to you!"

"But I want a _real_ kiss!" The Pooka pouted. "Gimme some lip action love!"

"Oh, that is disgusting!" Tooth made a face. "You sir need to have your mouth washed out with soap!"

"Please Toothy, just one kiss on the lips!" He begged. "I'll brush my teeth every day if you give me one!"

"We all know that's a lie. Besides, why do you want a kiss from me so badly?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Why wouldn't I want a kiss from the most beautiful creature that ever existed?"

"Well I….wait, what did you say?" Tooth asked.

"Aw Toothy, you have to know how utterly gorgeous you are!" Bunnymund continued. "I mean yeah, Mother Nature is pretty and all but you my dear are just bloody beautiful."

Tooth felt herself blushing again. Never had the guardian of Hope been so open before. It was most likely due to the drugs but she knew Aster was no liar. However, he was adept at hiding his feelings. Maybe the drugs had lowered his defenses. Either way, she decided to just indulge him this once.

"Okay, I guess one kiss won't hurt." Tooth said with a small smile.

Bunny smiled as the mutli-colored fairy came closer. She placed her hands on his face and pulled his face closer to her. When their lips met, Bunnymund felt like his brain had exploded. His leg started thumping like mad as Tooth held the kiss. When she pulled away, the warrior Pooka wore an extremely goofy grin.

"I should get wounded more often." He said.

"You better not!" Tooth giggled. "Now, will you rest?"

"Stay with me?" He asked.

"Okay."

So Tooth sat down next to Aster. He wrapped an arm around her waist before yawning and closing his eyes. She wasn't sure how he would react once the meds wore off but she didn't care. She would never tell him about this little incident.

Unless she needed black mail material.


	5. Chapter Five: Cuddles

**_Update time! I don't have much to say except thank you guys so much for the support!_**

**_With love, Root Beer Baby_**

* * *

Chapter Five: Cuddles

Not a single person alive would think that the buff, manly Easter Bunny loved to cuddle. If you ever called him cuddly, he would have hit you so hard your grandchildren would feel it. Trying to cuddle with the huge Pooka was a huge no-no as well.

That was unless, you happened to be the Tooth Fairy.

After a long day of egg painting, Bunnymund opened up a tunnel and sped off towards the castle of his beloved. He arrived to find that night had fallen. The smaller faeries were still hard at work, making their queen proud as they placed teeth in their right boxes and collected coins. Baby Tooth noticed him and flew over to him, excitedly twittering.

"Evening Baby," He said, letting her land on his finger. "Is your mama in her room?"

Baby Tooth nodded. She then zipped up, placing a small kiss on the Pooka's nose before going back to work. Bunnymund smiled; the fairies seemed so happy when he came. From what he could gather from the fairies, being with Bunnymund had made their queen happy. In turn, that made them happy because all they wanted was their queen happiness.

Leaving the fairies to their work, the Pooka headed towards Tooth's chamber. He reached the large, golden doors and he slowly pushed them opened. There, he found his beautiful queen lying in her bed. Upon seeing him, she smiled and beckoned him to join her. He bounced over, unable to refuse such an invitation. She moved so he could slip into bed.

"Evening love," He said as he joined. "Good day?"

"It's much better now that you're here darling." She said, planting a kiss on his nose.

He smiled as she got closer to him. After all this time, the Pooka couldn't believe how small and slim the Tooth fairy was compared to him. It didn't bother him but there were times where he was afraid he might accidently crush her. When he admitted this, Tooth giggled and he blushed slightly. Another thing that surprised was him how vulnerable he became when he was with her. All of his defenses went down and he found himself opening up completely. He had never done this anyone.

Tooth scooted as close as she could to the giant Pooka. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. There was nothing softer than his fur. She also loved being close to his heart; the beating was rhythmic and soothing. In a way, it helped her sleep. What she really loved though was just being close to him.

"So you had an interesting day love?" He asked, running a paw through her feathers.

"Interesting if you like teeth," She said. "But I had a lot of first lost teeth. Those are always the funniest to collect. I got to go out in the field today too! There was this one little girl with the most adorable molar and… you're staring at me again."

"Sorry," He chuckled. "You're just so adorable."

"Oh stop it!" Tooth giggled, blushing slightly.

"C'mon, you hate to admit that you're cute shelia," Bunny said, making his lover look at him. "You're cuter than my eggs."

"Oh, cuter than eggs! I'm flattered!" Tooth giggled.

"You know what I mean" He said, holding her chin. "You are the most adorable thing ever created."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" She said, giving him a kiss.

Bunny smiled against her lips and returned the kiss. They broke apart, both of them smiling. Tooth then placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Bunny smiled, pulling her closer to him. Then, with a small yawn, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter Six:Fireflies

_**I love this song so much right now. :)**_

_**Anyways, another song ficlet. WARNING: THIS UPDATE IS EXTREMELY CHEESY AND HOPELESSLY ROMANTIC! Enjoy**_

_**Love, Root Beer Baby**_

**The song belongs to Owl City and ****Universal Republic Records**_**  
**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Fireflies

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

The Easter Bunny had a reputation to maintain so when he had a problem, he went to the one person he knew he could trust; the Sandman. Not only was Sandy a great listener but he never blabbed to anyone. He also knew how to fix any problem you presented to him.

And Bunny had one heck of a problem.

"Sandy, if I mess this up Tooth will never speak to me again!" The pooka said, pacing back and forth. "But I don't know anything about birthdays! I deal with eggs!"

Sandy nodded, waiting for his friend to finish ranting.

"I already saw what Jack got her! He made her roses out of ice!" He growled. "Stupid teenager, trying to horn in on my girl."

Sandy frowned and wagged his finger at his friend.

"I know, I know," Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Jack isn't trying to steal her away from me but how can I top ice roses? They don't melt either!"

Sandy began to ponder. As he thought, a sand question mark appeared above his head. Then, it soon transformed into a light bulb. He began to explain his idea to Bunnymund who intently watched the sand above the little man's head.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

Tooth sat on the blanket Sandy had laid out for her. Her little friend had been oddly quiet as he had led her to this secluded spot. In fact, she hadn't seen Bunnymund either. The thought of not seeing her beau on her birthday made her sad but she realized that he was most likely busy. Still, there was a small pang of hurt in her chest.

As she waited for Sandy's surprise, she looked at the gifts her friends had given her. Jack had created a lovely bouquet of ice roses that would never melt while North had given a cute little tooth toy. When you wound it up, it would take out a brush and clean itself. Many of the elves had given her cookies which she accepted and the yetis had given her lovely necklace with a blue jewel in the middle.

While she was inspecting her necklace, she heard a noise from behind her. She looked back to see a small group of eggs running towards her. A group of them stopped in front of her, each one with a flower atop its head. A blue one stepped forward; one its head was a gardenia. Tooth picked it up. She looked at it and found there was a tag attached to it.

"This represents the joy you bring into my life." She read.

A yellow egg stepped forward, offering her a red Hibiscus. She picked it up and read the tag.

"A hibiscus for the most delicate beauty I know." Tooth grinned.

Was this from Aster? It had to be. These were his egglings. Two more stepped forward, offering her a jasmine and an iris.

"For your elegant and grace," Tooth read the first tag. "And for the inspiration you give me."

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

A pure white egg offered up a calla lily.

"For the most regal of queens." She gave a small giggle.

She watched as small train of eggs carrying a huge sunflower. She couldn't help but smile as the eggs placed it at her feet. The huge tag on it read 'adoration.' She added it to her collection as two eggs came up, each with a rose; one was red and the other was white. Tooth picked them both up.

"For the passion to bring to my life and for your undying purity. Oh Aster!" She held the flowers to her chest.

She watched as a huge group of eggs marched forward. Each of them had a tulip that was yellow. Tooth knew the meanings of this color; yellow was a declaration of being hopelessly love in somebody. She had to try her hardest not to tear up. This was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. She picked up the tulips and found that all the eggs had formed into a message.

"Look up." She read.

Tooth glanced up to the sky. The black expanse was now filled with Sandy's golden dream sand. She watched as the sand formed into images. The first one was of a humanoid rabbit, sitting alone. Suddenly, a visage of Tooth appeared and flew up to him. He looked up at her, suddenly animated. The sandy Tooth grabbed the sandy Bunny's hands and a heart appeared around the two of them. She watched as words formed in the sky.

"Happy Birthday Toothiana, love Aster." She read. "Oh, this was from him!"

"Surprise!"

Tooth turned around to find her boyfriend standing behind her. She squealed before flying to him, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a huge kiss.

"I take it that you liked my gift?" He asked once she pulled away.

"I loved it! This was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done!" She said.

"Well I can't take all the credit. Sandy helped me out."

On cue, the small golden man floated down. With flourish, he bowed before Tooth.

"Oh Sandy, thank you!" Tooth flew over to him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

An exclamation point formed as Sandy turned bright red. The small alien floated downwards, apparently extremely happy because of the kiss. Tooth giggled before going back to her lover.

"I love you Toothy." He said.

"I know and I love you." She said, giving him a kiss.

Sandy got back up. He smiled at the two before heading off into the sky to leave them alone.


	7. Chp 7: Can't Help Falling in Love

_I am so, so, so, so, so,so sorry that I haven't updated for like a week. I have been sick and when I get sick, I can never seem to write well. I am very sorry and I hope you can all forgive me_

_Here is a late Valentine's Day to my darling readers and fans. I adore you all so much. Warning: This chapter is also extremely cheesy but I'm hopeless romantic. I just love love. Anyways, if you recognize the title, this is one of the most famous love songs done by the king of rock, Elvis. If you haven't heard it, for shame. :)_

_With love,_

**_Root Beer Baby_**

* * *

_Wise men said, "Only fools rush in"  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Valentine's Day had rolled around once more and as usually Cupid was throwing another party. And as usual, Bunnymund was dragged to the social gathering against his will. He wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his fellow guardians but parties really weren't his thing. He didn't know why, he just wasn't really into the whole party scene.

That and Valentine Day's made him feel lonely. Not only was he busy but he was the last Pooka which meant no females. Yeah, there were other potential mates but he felt scared of approaching them and being shot down. Not to mention he found the holiday to be bit to commercial. Of course, he didn't want to tell Cupid that.

So here he was at Cupid's ruby red palace, standing in the corner. He watched as North stole a kiss from Mother Nature who giggled and blushed; Sandy was surrounded by millions of Cupid's female helpers who found him adorable; Jack was on the dance floor with Mother Goose who seemed to be having a ball. At least they were having fun. Maybe he would be able to sneak off without anyone noticing.

"Aster?"

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Bunnymund looked around. Floating beside him was Tooth. She was wearing a resplendent Indian sari of yellows, pinks and oranges. She had bejeweled herself in exquisite gold jewelry around her neck, on her ears and her fingers. For the first time in eons, the Easter Bunny felt himself turning red. Had Tooth always looked this beautiful?

"Why aren't you dancing?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

Oh why did she do that? It was so adorable! He would never her tell her that though.

"I…um…" He coughed and scratched his head. "I'm not much of a dancer."

She giggled. Gosh, Tooth was so adorable. Why did he feel like he couldn't breathe? And had it gotten hotter in here?

"It's not that hard," She said, landing next to him. "C'mon."

"Huh?"

"Dance," She smiled again. "With me."

_**Say no, say no, say no! You cannot dance! You have two left feet. You'll make a fool of yourself. Just say no and maybe she'll...**_

"Okay."

_**Damnit.**_

Tooth grabbed his paw and Bunny gulped. She pulled him onto the dance floor, unaware that Bunny was nervous.

"Okay, now place your hand on my waist."

"Um, okay."

Bunny gulped again before putting his paw on the delicate fairy's waist. The whole time, Tooth was smiling at him with that warm smile of hers. He watched as she took his hands in his and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"Now normally, the man leads I'll start out okay?" Tooth said. Bunny merely nodded. "Okay, ready?"

Once again, Bunny could only nod. Slowly, they started to turn. The whole time, he kept his eyes on Tooth. She still smiled at him, dazzling him with her utter brilliance. Slowly, he became more relaxed. Being around Tooth seemed to do that to him. Out of all of the guardians, he enjoyed spending time with her the most. Maybe it was because she was so laid back and opened minded. Bunny knew he could tell her anything.

Well, almost anything.

After all these years of knowing Tooth, Bunny had slowly come to the realization he was falling in love with her. After the complete annihilation of his race, he had sworn off love thinking that he could never find love again. But when he first met Tooth, something had happened. It was like a little spark had gone off in his heart. She was so caring, warm and bubbly; when she laughed, he laughed too. Being with Tooth felt right. The cares of the world seemed to disappear whenever he spent time with her.

The music continued but Bunny didn't pay attention to it. He was to wrapped up in Tooth. He watched as she laid her head on his chest. Gosh, being so close to her was so exciting but unbearable at the same time. He wanted to tell her so badly how he felt. Yes, the fear of rejection was there but he could bear it. It would be hard but he knew he would regret not telling her.

"Tooth?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes Aster?" Tooth asked, using his middle name.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

The two of them headed out towards the garden. The only light came from the moon. Bunny silently asked for luck from the Man before following Tooth who was looking at a rose bush. Even in the moonlight, she looked beautiful. The flutters returned but Bunny refused to turn back now. He exhaled before speaking.

"Tooth, I...have something really important to tell ya."

"What is it Aster?"

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

"I...well...I..." Bunny gulped. "I love you."

Tooth was silent. She merely stared at here. Bunny mentally cursed at himself; he had blown it! He knew this had been a bad idea. Maybe he should just leave the party. Well, he wouldn't be able to show his face for a while. He might even has to cancel Easter since was so...

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say it again." Tooth said.

"I love you?"

"Again." She floated towards him.

"I love you?" Bunny started to smile.

"And again!" Tooth wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"Again!"

"I love you!"

"Once more!"

"I love you!"

Tooth squealed and kissed him. Bunny smiled as he kissed her back. When he pulled back, Tooth was grinning ear to ear.

"Aster, I've waited for you to say those words," She gushed. "I never thought a day like this would come! My dreams have come true."

"Wait, does that mean..."

"Yeah, I love you too."

_Take my hand  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

At that moment, Bunny took back all the horrible things he had ever said about Valentine's Day. He loved this holiday.


End file.
